The present invention relates to an actuator lever for a disc brake, a modular assembly incorporating an actuator lever, and a disc brake incorporating said actuator lever.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an actuator lever for a disc brake, a modular assembly incorporating an actuator lever, and a disc brake incorporating said actuator lever, of the type actuated by a fluid controlled brake applying means, particularly in the form of a pneumatically operated diaphragm cylinder.
In known constructions of pneumatically operated disc brakes the basic construction comprises an annular braking disc straddled by a clamp member or caliper containing an actuator mechanism which applies braking force to one side of the braking disc via a brake pad. The clamp member or caliper is mounted on a torque taking member so as to be slidable axially of the braking disc whereby when the first mentioned brake pad is applied to one side of the braking disc the clamp member/caliper slides axially of the brake disc to apply the other brake pad to the other side of the braking disc, thus completing the braking action. The brake pads are usually carried by the torque taking member which is fixedly secured to the vehicle.
In pneumatically operated disc brake constructions of known type the brake applying means incorporates a piston with a piston rod extending out of the chamber of the brake applying means, the piston engaging with a pivotal lever. In certain constructions the pivotal lever has at its end region remote from the said piston rod, a curved supporting surface which sits in an appropriate bearing which is located between the curved surface and a fixed surface in the brake construction. Provided on another part of this other end region of the lever is a force transmitting member in the form of a cylindrical rod or roller which is located in a complimentary channel in the said other end region of the lever with the force transmitting member being usually rotatable about its longitudinal axis in the said channel with an appropriate bearing e.g. a proprietary PVDF, PTFE and lead composition, located between the cylindrical force transmitting member and the surface of the channel. The channel is so located as to be axially offset from the pivotal axis of the said other end region of the-lever i.e. the centre of curvature of the cylindrical force transmitting member is spaced from the centre of curvature of the curved surface at the other end region of the lever. This cylindrical force transmitting member engages an axially moveable tappet which can be adjustable in length ice. It cooperates with an appropriate adjuster mechanism, the tappet acting either directly or via another member against the first mentioned friction pad. Thus by pivoting the lever about the said curved surface, the force transmitting member presses against the each tappet applying the first mentioned brake pad against one side of the brake disc. The clamp member/caliper thus slides axially of the braking disc applying the other brake pad to the other side of the brake disc.
The above type of brake may have one adjustable length tappet or more usually, two adjustable length tappets, with an adjuster mechanism coupled to the pivotal lever whereby the tappet can be adjusted in length to cater for pad wear, the adjuster assembly acting on one tappet which is coupled to the other tappet for equivalent adjustment.
Whilst on assembly the attachment of the diaphragm/piston brake applying means to the brake construction with the piston rod engaging one end of the actuating lever is basically quite simple, it will be appreciated that the assembly and construction of the lever with the appropriate bearings and the force transmitting member together with the tappets and adjuster mechanism is quite complicated and an expensive manufacturing operation. It is thus the aim of the present invention to simplify the construction and to provide an improved form of adjuster mechanism.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an actuating lever for a disc brake, comprising an elongate member, one end of which member is adapted to be, in use, engaged by brake applying means, the other end region of said member having a cam section with a part cylindrical curved surface having a longitudinal axis extending through the centre of curvature of said surface, transversely of the longitudinal axis of the elongate member, said other end region also having a part cylindrical channel formed therein in a region separate from the part cylindrical curved surface, with an elongate cylindrical force transmitting member located therein and extending radially outwardly of the channel, the cylindrical force transmitting member being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the said part cylindrical surface, and having opposite end regions which are located in recesses formed in the lever at opposite ends of the said channel to thus retain the force transmitting member in position on the lever.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention a bearing e.g. a proprietary PVDF, PTFE and lead composition, is located between the cylindrical force transmitting member and the said channel to allow the force transmitting member to rotate therein about its longitudinal axis. Further, a series of teeth are provided adjacent to the cam section along a path following the said cylindrical cam section, these teeth, in use, being used to operate an adjuster to cater for pad wear.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an actuating lever for a disc brake comprising an elongate member, one end of which member is adapted to be, in use, engaged by brake applying means, the other end region of the elongate member having two cam sections which extend laterally in opposite directions from the elongate member, each cam section having a part cylindrical surface, said cylindrical surfaces being coaxial with each other, with their common longitudinal axis extending transversely on the longitudinal axis of said elongate member, each cam section having a part cylindrical channel formed in a region separate from the part cylindrical surface thereof, an elongate cylindrical force transmitting member being located in each said channel and extending radially outward therefrom, the axis of the respective channels and cylindrical force transmitting members being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the said part cylindrical surfaces, with the cylindrical force transmitting members each having opposite end regions which are located in recesses formed in the lever at opposite ends of the said channels to thus retain the respective force transmitting members in position in their respective channels in the lever.
In a preferred embodiment one recess is formed as a cylindrical blind bore in the said elongate member, and the other recess for retaining a force transmitting member is formed as a cylindrical bore in an extension of the cam section, with said cylindrical bore and said blind bore being coaxial with each other and with said channels. Thus, on assembly, a cylindrical force transmitting member can be passed axially through the cylindrical bore along the channel and engaged in the said blind bore, one end region being thus retained by the blind bore and the other end of the force transmitting, member then being retained in the cylindrical bore. During transit and initial assembly a plug e.g. a plastic or rubber plug, can be located in the cylindrical bore to close the bore and hold the force transmitting member in position.
Further, the lever arm i.e. the elongate member, is preferably formed as a generally triangular structure with said one end region of the elongate member being located at an upper corner and the lateral cam sections projecting in opposite directions from each of the lower two corners. In this generally triangular construction an aperture is formed in approximately the central region for the central location of an adjuster to cater for pad wear.
Also, gear teeth are preferably provided in the central region of the lever i.e. between the two cam sections, with the teeth following the general path of the curved surface of the respective cam sections, these gear teeth, in use, serving to operate the brake adjuster as the actuating lever is pivoted.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a modular assembly for a disc brake comprising a cover plate adapted to be, in use, secured to a clamp member of a disc brake, the plate having a curved support surface for an actuating lever comprising an elongate member, one end of which elongate member is adapted to be, in use, engaged by brake applying means, the other end region of said elongate member having a cam section with a part cylindrical curved surface having an elongate axis extending through the centre curvature of said surface, transversely of the longitudinal axis of the lever, said other end region also having a part cylindrical channel formed therein in a region separate from the part cylindrical curved surface, with an elongate cylindrical force transmitting member located therein and extending radially outwardly therefrom, the axis of the channel and the cylindrical force transmitting member being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the said part cylindrical surface, and the cylindrical force transmitting member having opposite end regions which are located in cylindrical recesses formed in the lever at opposite ends of said channel to thus retain the force transmitting member in position in the channel in the lever.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a modular assembly for a disc brake comprising a cover plate adapted to be, in use, secured to a clamp member of a disc brake, said cover plate having two curved support surfaces for supporting an actuating lever comprising an elongate member, one end of which is adapted to be, in use, engaged by brake applying means, the other end region having two cam sections which extend laterally in opposite directions from the lever arm, each cam section having a part cylindrical surface, said part cylindrical surfaces being carried on the said curved support surfaces of the cover plate, with the coaxial longitudinal axis of the cam sections extending transversely of the longitudinal axis of said elongate member, each cam section having a part cylindrical channel formed therein in a region separate from the part cylindrical surface thereof, an elongate cylindrical force transmitting member being located in each channel and extending radially outwardly therefrom, the axis of the channels and said cylindrical force transmitting members being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the apart cylindrical surfaces, with the cylindrical force transmitting members having opposite end regions which are located in cylindrical recesses formed in the lever at opposite ends of the respective channels to thus retain the force transmitting members in position in said channels on the lever, with retaining means holding the cam sections with their respective curved surfaces engaged with bearings carried on the respective curved support surfaces of the cover plate whereby the lever is pivotable about the said curved support surfaces.
In a preferred embodiment of this still further aspect of the present invention the respective recesses holding the respective force transmitting members comprise one recess formed as a cylindrical blind bore located in one side of the elongate member, the other recess being formed as a cylindrical bore in an extension of the cam section, with said cylindrical bore and said blind bore being coaxially with each other and with said channels. Thus, on assembly, the cylindrical force transmitting member can be passed axially through the cylindrical bore in the extension of the cam section, along the channel and into the said blind bore. One end region of the force transmitting member is thus retained by the blind bore and the other end region is held in the said cylindrical bore with a retaining disc and circlip retaining the force transmitting member in axial position. Alternatively, the retaining means securing the cam sections i.e. lever, to the cover plate can be so designed to locate across and possibly within the cylindrical bore to hold the force transmitting members in position, obviating the need for a retaining disc and circlip.
Preferably a series of gear teeth are provided on the lever between one cam section and the said elongate member, the gear teeth following the path of the curved surface of the cam section. These gear teeth mesh with the teeth of a gear wheel rotationally mounted on the cover plate in the central region thereof. This gear wheel when rotated by pivotal lever movement engages with and moves an adjuster which is mounted on the cover plate and which extends through a centrally located aperture in the lever, the elongate member of said lever having a generally triangular configuration with a centrally located aperture through which the adjuster passes.
Thus, according to this further aspect of the present invention a modular assembly comprising a cover plate and pivotal actuating lever is provided which can be simply bolted to an appropriate design of clamp member with the force transmitting members engaging cylindrical tappets which, by pivoting of the actuating lever, are moved axially to apply force either directly or indirectly to a friction pad on one side of a braking disc. Further, pivoting of the actuating lever causes rotation of the said gear wheel and movement of the adjuster, this movement of the adjuster having lost motion and preferably comprising two coaxially located sections interconnected by a wrap spring, one section being engageable with lost motion by the said gear wheel and the other section carrying a gear wheel which meshes with corresponding gears provided on the respective tappets. Thus adjustment of the adjuster causes synchronous adjustment of the two tappets to cater for pad wear.